Ghost of My Imagination
by Andra Black
Summary: (Based on First Person POV.) Lexy supposedly attracts a wandering spirit after a tiring class of Martial Arts, and it turns out that very ghost was someone she had only dreamed of. After her fateful night with the man of her dreams Olivia faces the same problem while taking a nice soak in her hot tub. Mature audience only. M adult content/Adult content Sexual Content REMEMBER THAT!
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for the inconvenient deletion of my previous story, fanfiction found it (fucking stupid) wise to inform me that it went over the rating that I posted it as. MY FUCKING ASS! M=Adult Content. **

**What does Adult Content include? SEXUAL Content! And there's THOUSANDS of stories that are "Going over the proper rating."**

**Sorry about the rant, had to get it off my chest for a while now.**

It had been a long day for me, and what energy I had left in my robust body was drained out of me at Martial Arts class. As I exit the old school building; the gym inside serving as the dojo, the chilly night air spread goosebumps on my flushed face, heated from the exertion I put on myself earlier. With the breeze mixing in the sweat that had left my skin remaining moist, it gave me a refreshing wake up call, granting me the boost I needed for the three minute walk home.

As I began to walk, something; a shadow of sorts, vanished in the corner of my eye. There was nothing there when I turned my head in curiosity. It was probably a cat, the strays were everywhere at this time of night. Not to mention the noisy mutts I always have to watch out for, they could be a handful, and you never know if one of them has rabies and whatnot.

I silently entered the house, my adventurous antics making me feel stealthy as I wandered to my room after locking the front door behind me. Of course, not without snatching a few slices of Gino's cheese pizza that my dad's fiancé, Chris, had ordered for me to eat when I got home after class.

Pizza in bed; Yeah that sounded like a great plan. In my case, junk food is a teenage girl's best friend, aside from hentai. Grabbing my Acer's Laptop from atop the clustered wooden tops of my dresser, I switched it on, taking large bites of pizza as I waited for the system to boot up.

I was about to finish off the second slice when I saw the shadow again, but this time as a full figure, standing just in my line of peripheral vision, but it... Simply vanished when I directed the center of my sight towards it. Had I just imagined it? It was impossible to miss due to the sheer size of the shadowed, humanoid figure, probably male from the broad frame it sported.

Shaking it off my mind drifted to thoughts about the Alatsuki. New story ideas, new twists to my current plots, and most of all; Kisame.

I'll have to be honest that when I first saw him I was scared shitless because of his teeth and voice, but I was only eleven or twelve, maybe younger, so it was pretty normal. Eventually I looked past all that and focused entirely on what was hidden and turned the ugly into the awesome.

Thinking of all the complaints I had about people disliking the Akatsuki for certain reasons I pulled up fanfiction, instantly going to both of my accounts to see if I got anymore reviews, favorites, etc. Not much was different, leaving me somewhat disappointed, but happy that at least some people, even if just a few, appreciated my work.

Feeling genuinely satisfied from reading a few favorites I turned off the laptop after checking the time; it was almost midnight, and I was dead tired. I reached over the bedside table and switched the lamp off, leaving me in complete darkness that I soon grew accustomed to. My body ached for rest, my brain felt sluggish, and my mouth stretched out a deep yawn. Despite all this, something was nagging at my mind that set me off.

Just as I was about to slip off to a welcoming world of unconsciousness, I felt it. My right foot, which was poking over the front of the bed with its toes left uncovered by the blanket. A strong, unexplainable vibration throbbed in my toes. Alarmed, I looked up and saw a small silver/white flame floating in front of the bed, then vanished up to the ceiling.

Unnerved by the unnatural sight I sat up and hugged my knees, mumbling "What the fuck?" repeatedly for the next thirty minutes while darting my eyes all around to find any sign of that 'thing'. If that wasn't a manifestation of my imagination, then judging from what I saw it was definitely a spirit. Was that what I saw earlier? Did a spirit follow me?

Forcing myself to calm down I whispered to myself, "The Goddess surrounds me with love, light,and protection, I am safe within this sphere from anything which may seek to harm me." over and over. It was a prayer my mum had taught me a while ago, and I would say it whenever I felt unsafe.

Repeating the prayer four times I felt sleepy again, and calm, which was a good sign. Relieved that I didn't see the white flame again I laid back down, pulling the covers back over my exhausted form. Then, once again, I felt unsettled, but for a different reason; I was horny.

"Of all times." I groaned, running my hands over my face, glaring at the ceiling and damning whatever god out there that was causing the frisky itch inside me.

Biting my cheek I envisioned rough, calloused hands tracing over my thighs, the odd skin tone giving an exotic glow from the tiny neon green light of my laptop's charger. Sighing, my head tilted back to allow the sets of dangerously sharp teeth gently nip at my sore flesh while a hand slipped beneath the elastic band of my grey shorts, then ghosting over my shaved mound which was aching with a familiar need that I had never succeeded to satiate, but I hoped to this time.

I have released one time before, but that was only because I had watched and read too much hentai that one day, and I was having a bad day. Since then I never could reach that peak, and I was praying to whatever god I had damned earlier to forgive me and allow my release a second time. I really needed it because I. Really. Needed. My. Sleep.

The other hand hovered up to palm my right breast, the plump flesh being rotated in a massaging manner before being squeezed, skillful finger tweaking the hardening nub. Gasping at the slight, blissful pain I failed to realize my other hand had wandered deeper into the expanse of my shorts and was rubbing small circles around the swelling jewel, the friction causing my legs to shake uncontrollably.

I could feel the pleasure, but I couldn't feel that intangible sensation pooling inside my core. I tried to envision his face, hoping it would help, but all I did was murmur his name. Speaking his identification caused something inside to stir and influenced my fingers to pump inside faster, made it feel more real, but yet I still couldn't feel that high sensation.

Whimpering at my futile attempts I tried harder, striking my inner sanctum hard to make myself gasp, but in the end both my hands were worn out and I growled in sexual frustration, or it was what my friend Diamond had called it.

Pulling my hands out I pulled the blanket over my head and cried. Yes, cried. It angered me to no end that even envisioning the man of my main sexual fantasies didn't even arouse me enough. It may sound strange, especially since he wasn't even real, but he gave me a feeling that no one else did, not even the hottest guys in school that had that sex appeal. It just felt like he was linked to me somehow, I had no other way to explain it.

After some time, approximately twelv minutes, I stopped crying and tried to will myself to sleep.

I heard it; the faint whisper of my name. At first I thought it was my father who had come in to check on me to make sure I was alright like he did most nights, but the voice was too deep, with a raspy tone to it. A voice that I had only dreamed of hearing to actually say my name.

Believing it was only my head playing tricks on me yet once again, I ignored it, but I heard it a second time, and louder. That wasn't it, though, because I felt my bed dip like someone was sitting on it. For some reason, without my consent, I finally slipped out of consciousness.

I knew I was asleep, but when I opened my eyes, I was still in my room, only except that it was cleaned, no clothes tossed on the floor and dressers reorganized. My body felt light, like it always did when I was dreaming. Then it clicked; I was controlling my own dream again.

It was a trick I had taught myself without knowing that allowed me to control my dreams of my free will. Right when you're about to fall asleep, you'll feel a strange tug that made you feel light. At that second close your eyes while telling yourself that you're in control, though I tend to do it without noticing. Afterwards you'll just have to see what happens, and you'll remember everything from that dream since you were still partially conscious.

So to speak, I was in my room, an when I closed my eyes, expecting to not see the white ceiling illuminated from the full moon light outside which was dark and cloudy when I was awake, but I still saw the ceiling there, and everything else as I looked around behind closed lids.

But I just didn't expect to see him here.

Standing aside my bed was the tall, bulky frame that I had always fantasized of bonding with, and not in a fan girlish way of fantasizing, but with my own heart.

His exotic light grey-blue skin reflected the moonlight spilling through my open curtains, making me stare in awe. His features were more aristocratic than in the anime, but I knew it was the same man. His godly massive build meant for a swordsman of his degree left nothing to the imagination. His traditional dark blue shinobi pants hung low on his hips. Beady pearl eyes were heavily lidded by black, set in a strange, heated expression that had me squirming from the tingle they caused down low, and his navy blue locks, still styled like a shark's fin, but was tousled a bit, making him seem all the more untamed.

Questions of "Why is he here?" and "Did I accidentally make him materialize into my own dream?" were left ignored as he set a knee on the edge of the mattress, the other joining its twin while his tall frame allowed his hands to cage me beneath when he leant forward, the glaze in his animalistic eyes growing more heated as he continued to stare me down.

I could barely breathe by this point, unable to look away, not even when his knees parted my legs so he could settle between them comfortably, nor when his face drew nearer till I could feel his breath, hot and smelling of something wild, wafting over my flushed skin.

His lips were the first thing to touch me as they claimed my own, the washed out blue skin having a somewhat rough texture to it that got me excited. Forming a tantalizing dance my hands found their way to his gravity defying hair, losing the ability to keep them lying by my sides as he literally took my breathe away.

I responded without delay when his tongue demanded entrance, the electric warmth jolting through my insides to somewhere of high intimacy. My chest felt tight and sensitive as his strong muscle dominated me, forcing me to taste his saliva as it mixed with mine. It gave me a high, unexplainable dizzy feeling.

My lips were swollen and possibly red when he released them, allowing us both to breathe. My eyes widened at what they had to see. My room was no longer there, now replaced by a surreal clearing of cool grass, the air crisp and fresh, and the night sky above hiding nothing as it illuminated everything around me.

Was I even asleep anymore? The invisible breeze that swept the grass to make a scenery reminding me of the calm sea, the tingling fire spreading inside me, and the deep, heated gaze that struck me to the core; it all felt too real not be.

Before I could word my thoughts, though I wasn't capable of doing so, his face vanished in the crook of my neck, and I couldn't hold in the pleasured and surprised gasps as his mouth tickled the sensitive skin, teeth lightly scraping it carefully as to not draw blood. His mouth went all over my neck, sometimes encouraged to either suck or bite harder when I pulled his hair.

"Kisame." I gasped at his response, which was dropping part of his weight on me, causing our chests to flush together and our groins to make contact.

I could feel my face turning multiple shades of red at how big and hard the bulge in his pants felt, and hot. The heat of his restrained manhood was easily felt through our thin articles of clothing. Looking up I felt small, because all that filled my line of sight was his face, strong neck, and wide chest plates.

His face disappeared into my neck again, but this time his hot breath nipped at my ear. "Lexy."

It was a deep, husky whisper that hypnotized me, making me putty in his arms when he swooped one beneath me to pull me up against him, heightening my awareness on how hard he was.

"Say my name again, Lexy." he grumbled, still in a husky tone that made shudder in excitement.

His thick, calloused hand found my bosom, kneading the sensitive mound before I could heed to his demand, and caused me to moan, "Kisame!"

The deep, animalistic growl rumbling from his throat was all it took to throw all thoughts out of the invisible window, and all I could focus on was him, and the pleasure I had wished upon my life of experiencing from him.

Moisture and warmth was gathering between my legs, added with a longing ache that made me whimper as he trailed kisses down my neck, pushing the thin straps of my tank top off my shoulders to reveal more areas to mark, and uncovering my chest. My heart all but skipped a beat from the hungry stare he sent towards my breasts as they were left bare to him.

Anticipating his next likely action I squirmed underneath him, feeling embarrassed from the lustful gleam in his dark lidded pearls, and in the next second, all I could see was the locks of tousled navy blue as his mouth latched onto a rosy pink nub, saliva coated muscle circling the tip whilst a hard bulge repeatedly ground into my covered maidenhood.

He switched to the other, both hands fondling each as he layered the peaks in his saliva and blowing on them to make me cry out. Lewd sounds that I never imagined myself making were escaping my throat in a broken rhythm, some escalating to screams, then lessening to small whimpers as he traveled down my stomach after removing my thin shirt entirely, tossing it who knows where.

Everywhere his mouth touched burned, and remained with a tingling flame that spread as he went lower. An embarrassed groan made it way from my lips when his teeth pulled at the elastic of my shorts, the only garment keeping me from being completely bare to him. Teasingly, he tugged them off, holding down my thighs when I tried to close them out of embarrassment till the shorts were dangling off an ankle, but slid off as I curled my toes when his tongue assaulted my womanhood.

The tip circled the swollen bud, my legs shaking at the almost painful pleasure it caused, then glided down to my opening, which was wet with need and want; for him and what he had to give. A choked moan sputtered from my lips as the wide, and strong lithe tongue made its way inside, tasting me thoroughly while flicking it up and down to slap at the bundle of nerves inside.

Arching my back I cried out as liquid heat pooled inside my core, a tightening causing an unexplainable want for release. And release I did get, my essence bursting all over his awaiting mouth as I screamed in ecstasy, throwing my head back to stare at the twinkling stars as I listened to him lick up what he could get, possibly not letting a single speck touch the grass.

Regaining my breath he loomed over my panting form once more, and he kissed me gently before the sound of cloth scrunching up was caught by my ears, and I picked my head up to see him removing his pants, in a strangely patient manner; like he was waiting for my permission to go ahead, but before that thought clicked he kicked the trousers off.

I was suddenly scared. He was big, though not as monstrously big as most stories I read would put him, but his girth fit his large frame perfectly. My guess was about between eight and seven inches, with dark veins visible to form some shape along the uniquely colored shaft, the bulbous tip having a clear substance oozing from the top, and dark, wild hairs emphasizing the length.

I just laid there, staring at his cock for whatever reason in the world, and felt all the fire that had cooled inside return tenfold. With no words spoken he parted my legs again, positioning himself as he slowly leant over me, watching as my eyes clenched shut in pain when he entered with a single thrust. It hurt, like most would say their first time did, but it wasn't so dramatically agonizing as they would exaggerate in most stories I read. But it did hurt a lot, though nothing I couldn't handle.

Gently, he rocked his hips, gingerly kissing me to get my mind off the less painful throb inside my abdomen. I whimpered when he hit something deep within, and he bucked his hip with more strength to hit that spot harder, causing me to cry out in bliss.

Again and again he struck me harder and harder, up to the point to where I was clinging to him and screaming out for him to go faster, even being bold enough to utter "Fuck me harder!"

His hands gripped under my thighs, picking me up as he lifted to stand on his knees, striking me at a whole new angle. Finally, his thrusts became erratic and slammed into me without restraint in an unorganized tempo. My lips parted in a silent cry, ending with gasping out his name as I clenched his twitching shaft tightly, my climax knocking the breath out of me.

Kisame grunted, entering once more before releasing a hot, sticky liquid that made me groan in a sense of satisfaction, and slowly pulled out his now limp member. When he lied me down my back, sticky with perspiration, was welcomed by the soft sheets of my bed.

Feebly I reached my hand to him as he began to climb off the mattress, my face exhausted but eyes longing and begging. Our eyes met momentarily and he looked regretful, like he didn't want to leave either, but he really had no choice.

Growing desperate, and without thinking of pretty anything but being honest I accidentally blurted, "I love you." though it was a weak whisper. Realizing it was true my heart stung, tears spilling from my eyes when he turned away with a sorrowful face, stopping at my dresser and disappearing in a flash of light.

"KISAME!"

Jolting upright in my bed, everything was back to normal. Looking around frantically in the darkness I scrambled out of bed, searching the dresser he had stood in front of and spotted the keychain my friend Olivia had gotten me for Christmas.

It was a chibi version of Kisame with his sword prepared to be unsheathed. Blinking I saw a silver flame float up to the ceiling right next to the keychain, vanishing. Lifting the trinket to my face I gave it a small kiss and held to my chest, above my heart.

He was real, in my heart, and always will be. No questions asked.


	2. Stitched Heart

**Olivia's POV**

(And he just simply vanished.)

I blinked, head tilting in confusion. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, Lex?" I asked into the receiver, then heard the girl sigh from the other end.

(It seemed too real. I even checked in the bathroom; my hymen isn't even intact.)

The phone slipped out of my hand, and repeated calls of "Olivia?" continued on until I snapped out of my frozen shock and picked it back up.

"And he came from the keychain I got you for Christmas?" I heard her mumble "yeah".

(But I'm glad that it was him, to be honest.) Her voice was soft, with a bit of sadness to it.

Other than giving her reassuring words I really didn't know of any way to cheer her up. "I'm sure you'll see him again."

(I hope you're right...) she answered back. (Well, I should be getting to bed now. G'night.)

"Good night Lexy." I spoke in return, hanging the phone up at the sound of a telltale click.

I let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through my hair exasperatedly. Who knew that the little trinket I got her would turn out to be...

My curiosity got to me, and I spared a glance at the keychain I had gotten myself. If Kisame showed up for her maybe Kakuzu would too... I shook my head, not believing my ridicule. There's no way mine would do that as well, but I could only hope.

Messing up my hair again I trudged to the bathroom, inwardly screaming for my hot tub. A good soak sounded good, just what I needed after dealing with my best friend's depression. Feet creating light taps along the tiled floors of the bathroom I stripped out of my T-shirt and plain jeans, but made sure to carefully place my keychain on the sink.

The water wasn't steaming hot, but it was warm enough to make me sigh in relief as it washed away the tension of my sore body. Breathing out slowly in bliss I rested my bum against the bench built into the tub, the water reaching up to my shoulders, and leaned back, closing my eyes.

There was a slight tickling in the back of my head, like someone was watching me. I turned around, cautiously mind you, but nothing was there even though it was hard to see through the mildly thick steam fogging up the room. Deeming it safe I rested my eyes again, stretching a bit and yawning while I was at it.

Reaching over I pressed two buttons on the panel in the corner of the hot tub, one for turning on the soft multicolored lights and the other set up as an alarm to wake up in time before my skin got wrinkly.

The feeling of intrusion returned just after I was about to fall asleep, but it was more... Heated than last time, sending a tickling fire throughout my being that made my chest feel tight. Whimpering I rubbed my legs together to cease the dull ache that was throbbing between them.

Before I knew it I was asleep, yet I was still aware of my surroundings; like I could see everything around me, but I couldn't move. Not even when a tall, broad and dark figure approached my unconsciously squirming form.

The water sloshed about as the the brute silhouette entered the tub, their body remaining as a shadowed image. What was this? The figure stopped, standing in front of my sitting, sleeping form.

Something was crawling, no, slithering up my calves, creeping along my thighs and leaving a ticklish, yet spreading warmth that wasn't caused by the water. It was joined by another when it began to caress my thighs.

The shadow lowered its head, tough, yet gentle lips kissing my navel, moving down to lick my inner thigh teasingly, and then raising to leave kisses all around my chest, purposely avoiding the peaks to make me whimper in frustration.

The invisible mouth was hovering over my own with astonishing speed, just a hair's away from my trembling lips, begging for attention but unable to do so in my unconscious state.

My sapphire eyes snapped open, arms flailing about and splashing the water all around. Looking around frantically I found no one, nothing out of the blue.

Was all that just a dream?

Shaking my head I decided to not let it bother me and stepped out of the hot tub, slapping the snooze button on the alarm as it went off, then grabbing my fluffy, money green robe.

As I left the bathroom and entered my bedroom I just realized that I had forgotten my keychain. However, when turned around, planning to retrieve it, those same black threads trapped my limbs, lifting me several inches off the floor.

Screaming I aimlessly thrashed about, only stilling when a familiar deep, gruff voice whispered ever so softly.

"Olivia."


	3. Dream Lover

I couldn't utter a word, my mind too jumbled up on how he could possibly be here, standing behind me in full flesh and bone. The thoughts were quickly forgotten as I felt his smooth, tough lips brush against my neck, his threads spreading my limbs in a star position.

The knot keeping my robe in place was tugged loose, causing a slit in the cloth for his stitched hands to enter and pull the open the folds further.

My chest was already pounding in excitement and anticipation, my entire body tingling as more threads appeared, sneaking around my thighs to rub against my womanhood. His hands were gently fondling my bosoms, lightly pinching the sensitive nubs.

Suddenly, my back was pressed to the cold wooden wall, being cushioned by my robe while allowing me to finally see the man of my sexual fantasies, and possibly more.

His eyes were set in a heated look, the money green irises almost seeming to glow with the blood red sclera. Sleek brown hair falling across his face in messy spikes, the stitches on his cheeks adding to his rugged appearance.

A tendril slipped the sleeve of my robe off my shoulder, doing the same to the other. Now I was completely bare to him, and at his arousing mercy, his heated stare pinning me to the spot.

His hands went to the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric ever so slowly to make sure my eyes drank in every detail, and eager for more. The smooth, yet hard surface of his roughly chiseled stomach, overrun by the crisscross stitches that accentuated his dominating demeanor. My legs were comparable to jelly once the demented shirt was off, showing him in all his shirtless glory.

He caged me between his arms, forcing me to crane my neck to look up at him from my petite height.

My arms circled his neck the second his lips touched mine, hungrily devouring my own breath and often having to break away to greedily suck in much needed air.

His calloused hands, given texture from his stitches, rubbed soothing circles along my back, lowering to hitch my legs up and wrap them around his waist. Something hard and pulsing with heat rubbed against my womanhood, and I gave him an unspoken invitation by closing my legs tighter around him.

His powerful arms held me to him as he slowly penetrated me, giving me time to get used to his girth whilst a small cry blurted from my lips. I twitched and tensed, but relaxed once he was fully inside, waiting.

"You can start." I murmured, a tingling fire spreading throughout my being at the first thrust, the tip barely pressing into my cervix.

I always saw him to be a gentle giant; like a bear. Always grumpy, but lovable and caring once you got to know him. That was just the vibe he gave off.

Tender kisses went all over my neck, then my chest before he took a soft pink nub into his mouth, bouncing me slightly for better reach while pumping inside slightly harder to make me moan out his name.

I held his head to my chest as he switched to the other breast, gingerly tugging the nipple with his teeth and releasing it to claim my lips hungrily again, plowing inside, my back no longer against the wall, but now being held in his arms. His hips jutting forward to pound into me like a jackhammer going haywire.

My core began to tighten, my lungs releasing heavy moans while my nails raked over his thick shoulders. A deep, gruff noise escaped him when I clenched around him as I reache my climax, my eyes flicking to the ceiling for a moment as I screamed in pleasure.

I hung limply against him, slowly lowering from my cloud nine as we regained our breath, panting softly into the crook of one another's necks.

His voice suddenly spoke to me, still in the gruff, but gentle tone, "Goto sleep, Olivia."

And just like that, my eyes drifted shut, but an invisible force overcame me to speak out before I conked out, "I love you."**  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA!**


End file.
